The Many Adventures of Uncle and Niece
by Athena The Great
Summary: Itachi never died. Years after the war, he shows up at the villiage and finds out that his brother has a daughter now. A group of one-shots of the moments between uncle and niece.


**I know, I should be working on Oblivion, but recently, I have had this idea floating in my head.  
**

 **Anyways, if you have any prompts, don't hesitate to leave a review with one!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

* * *

It was a chilly morning for Konoha. It was the beginning of spring, where flowers were blooming and the cherry blossoms blowing in the wind.

For Izumo and Kotetsu, who were keeping watch of the gates, this was another ordinary day. Izumo was reading the daily mission roster, where Kotetsu was leaning back in his seat with his eyes closed.

"Another boring day at the gates. You know, Izumo, I'm beginning to think that we don't really need to have guards at the gates any more. Naruto and his team took care of the people who were responsible for the war. Now, Sasuke is off to some sort of mission. There is literally nothing going on." Kotetsu complained as he sat up to only lay his head down on the table.

Izumo sighed at his friend's complaint. "You know that its important that we keep watch. You never know, Kotetsu."

"Tch." Kotetsu sat up just to rest his chin on his palm, staring down the path leading out of the village.

A few minutes later, he saw someone coming out of the woods. "Eto, Izumo?" Kotetsu sat up completely.

"What now, Kotetsu?" Izumo followed his friend's line of vision. What he saw was something, _someone_ rather, he thought he would never see in his life time.

"Itachi Uchiha." Both guards muttered in obvious fear and awe.

The Uchiha stopped in front of them, face void of anything. "I would like to see the Hokage." He spoke quietly.

Izumo was the first to say something. "How do we know that you won't attack the village?" Itachi blinked at him in surprise. 'They must not know, then.'

"I can assure you, I-" Itachi was interrupted by his own coughing fit. He put his hand to his mouth to cover it. The two guards saw something in the the Uchiha's hand: blood. Itachi hasn't stopped coughing. He was coughing to the point where he was struggling to breath. Kotetsu reacted first when he saw Itachi collapsing.

"Let's get him to the hospital. I don't think he can attack right now." Kotetsu took off into the village. Izumo sighed at his friend's reasoning, but there is nothing he could do. He had to stay and guard the gates.

Right?

* * *

Kotetsu stumbled into the hospital's emergency room. Itachi had just fell unconscious. Breathing heavily due to the extra weight, he looked around, then called out, "We need help in here!" The medic jolted awake behind the desk. When she noticed who Kotetsu was carrying, her eyes widened.

"Who the hell is yelling in my hospital? People are trying to recover peacefully!" Kotetsu heard a familiar voice in the other room. Then the owner of the voice came walking out.

"Haruno-sama, er… I mean-"

"Kotetsu, its fine. Why were you yelling in-" Her eyes fell on the man that Kotetsu was holding up. She blinked a few times. "Give him here. He needs help pronto." She walked over and picked Itachi up and quickly went into a room.

As soon as she laid him down, she focused on her chakra and started to scan his body for damage. "I'm surprised you're still alive." Sakura mumbled to herself. "Your lungs are drowning in blood. Nothing I can't fix." She started extracting the blood and reverse the damage to his lungs.

The process took several hours.

When she was finished, she flopped into the chair next to the bed. "There, that was 90% of it." Sakura stared at Itachi's unconscious form. 'Sasuke is going to be very shocked.' She thought to herself.

She was shocked herself. Everyone thought he was dead. Hell, she thought he was going to die on her in her own hospital! There was a knock on the door. "Sakura?" Came a rough male's voice. She took a deep breath.

"Come in, Naruto." The door slid open to reveal Naruto garbed in the hokage clothing. He looked at here exhausted state then glanced at the man on the bed, eyes widening ever so slightly recognizing who he is.

"So, the rumors are true. I didn't believe it, so I came here to see you. What was his status?" Naruto leaned against the wall next to Sakura's chair.

"He was in critical condition. I'm surprised that I was able to save him. Don't give me that look. I'm not doubting myself, he was that bad off." Sakura sighed but continued. "He's stable now. He just needs rest so his body can heal on its own. He needs a lot of rest." She stood up slowly. "I don't want anyone here unless I approve it." Naruto nodded absentmindedly.

The medic looked at her friend. Something was on his mind. "Boruto giving you problems again? I swear…" She trailed off when he shook his head and looked at her.

"I just got word that Sasuke has finished the rest of his mission. Sakura, he will be home no later than tomorrow nigh." Naruto glanced at Itachi's resting body. "I don't know how he will take this." Sakura nodded in agreement. She, herself, doesn't know how her husband will take this news.

"I guess we will find out soon."

Naruto smiled softly at her answer. "Come on, let him rest." Sakura walked out, with him in tow.

"I'll be sure to put a couple ANBU here, just in case. Just give me a list on who is allowed in." Sakura smiled at him and waved.

"You'll have it before you get to your office. I'll see you later, Naruto. I better start home before Sarada gets worried." She smiled over her shoulder at him, then she was gone.

* * *

Consciousness was tugging at him. He could hear soft murmers. Then there was a soft high pitched rhythm. Where was he?

Itachi slowly opened his eyes, realizing that the lights were rather bright. As he let his eyes adjust, he also noticed he was in the hospital. The smell also confirmed his location. Itachi looked around the room, taking note of the window being open. As he took in the rest of the room, he caught sight of a pink haired woman and a young girl with black hair and glasses. He recognized the pinkette: The Godaime's apprentice, Sakura Haruno.

"Sarada, you aren't supposed to be here. Why aren't you training with your team?" He listened to Sakura scold the young girl, Sarada if he heard right. "I can't help you train right now. Maybe later." He saw Sarada sigh in defeat. Then she looked at him. Itachi saw her eyes grow wider.

"Mother?" Ah, so she is Sakura's daughter but, who is the father? She looks familiar…

"Sarada Uchiha, I will not repeat myself." Sakura hissed at her daughter quietly. Itachi blinked a few times then his brow furrowed. 'Uchiha?' Would that mean..?

"You're Sasuke's daughter." Itachi's voice came out hoarsely. He noticed that Sakura jumped at the sound of his voice. She turned to him, eyes wide.

"Itachi-san, I was not expecting you awake so soon. How are you feeling?" She went into medic mode. Sarada was still staring at him. Itachi sighed softly.

"I'm able to breath with little complications. However, I am having difficulty seeing." Itachi reached up with one of his hands to cover his right eye. The eye were he used Amaterasu. He then jolted slightly when he felt a cool sensation enter his body. Itachi looked up to see Sakura examining his eyes. When did she move?

"It's because of the excessive use of your sharingan. Its an easy fix. We will start doing treatments once you are on your feet, okay?" The eldest Uchiha nodded.

"Sharingan? Mother, is this man like Kakashi-ojiisan?" Sarada walked over to her mother cautiously. Itachi couldn't help but narrow his eyes slightly at the young child. Sakura giggled at her daughter's question.

"Sweetie, do you notice who he looks like?" Sarada looked at him again.

"He looks like Papa." She sniffed while pushing her glasses up. Sakura nodded at her daughter's observation.

"Do you remember your father mentioning a brother?" Sarada's face scrunched up in confusion.

"Yes, but papa said that he died. He never told me how though." She looked between her mother and the man laying on the bed.

"Darling, we all thought he died, but Sarada, this is your uncle: Itachi Uchiha." Sakura then looked at him. "Itachi-san, this is your niece, Sarada Uchiha." Iachi and Sarada stared at each other. After a few minutes, Sarada looked away shyly.

"Eeto, I'm going to find my team." The young Uchiha then disappeared with a puff of smoke. Sakura sighed.

"I'm sorry, Itachi-san. She's normally not this shy." Itachi shook his head.

"It's quite alright. I'm sure she'll come around. Where's Sasuke?" Itachi looked up at her.

"He has been on a mission for a few years. A new threat came up for our little family. Of course, he thinks that he has to do these things on his own. After a while, I've stopped arguing with him." The medic just shook her head before continuing. "Anyways, Naruto informed me that he will be home sometime tonight." She started to clean up a little. Itachi smiled softly at his little brother's protectiveness of his small family.

"Do you need anything, Itachi-san?" Sakura looked over her shoulder at him, with his chart in her arms.

"No, Haruno-san." Itachi saw something flash in her eyes. Before he could deceipher it, a bright smile possessed her lips.

"You see, Itachi-san, we are family now. I am no longer a Haruno. I haven't been for about 13 years now." She, then, turned to leave. Itachi's eyes focused, slowly, on her back. Then he saw it

The Uchiha symbol on her back.

* * *

Naruto was sitting at his desk, hunched over the mountain piles of paperwork, when he heard a knock at the door. "Come in." He sat up and leaned back in his chair as the door opened.

"Ah, I've should've known it was you. I didn't think you would be in until tonight. Here it is, 3 in the afternoon, Sasuke." The said man smirked at the blonde's words. "Oh well. Just hand me the report so you can be with your family." Naruto grinned at his best friend.

"Sasuke walked up to the desk and silently sets the scroll down. "All the details are included." Turning away, he heard Naruto groan softly. All Sasuke could do was shake his head.

To say he was excited to see Sakura and Sarada was an understatement. He felt his wife's chakra signature at the hospital, so that was his first stop. Easily, he slipped into her office, only to find her studying a chart very hard.

Curiosity got the best of him. "Who's chart is that?" He asked in his usual cool tone while looking over her shoulder, trying to see whose chart was so important. Sakura jumped in her chair then turned quickly toward him.

"Sasuke! I though you weren't due home until tonight!" She put a hand on her chest as she stared up at him in surprise. Her husband was the only one to sneak up on her. Well until recently anyways. Sakura got up from her chair, not before she covered the chart, and hugged him tightly. "Nevermind that. I'm just glad you're home." She murmured into his chest.

Sasuke wrapped his arm around her waist and breathed in her scent. Yes, he was home, but he couldn't help but feel she was hiding something form him. He sighed inwardly and decided he would let it go for now.

"I've saved a very important person yesterday."

"Oh, really?" Sakura nodded.

"You may know him. Would you like to see him?"

Sasuke looked down at Sakura with a look of slight confusion. Who is this person and why was Sakura pushing him to see this important person? He guessed that he would comply just to see. "Lead the way, then."

Sakura smiled softly at him and turned to walk out while grabbing the chart. Still confused as ever, Sasuke followed after her. It was quiet, then again, it was always quiet when Sakura was working. After a few minutes, they stopped in front of a door with an ANBU operative.

"Now, before we go in, I need you to leave your weapons out here with ANBU-san. Its just a precaution. I don't want you undoing what I worked so hard on, do we, Sasuke-kun?" He shook his head at her teasing as he gave the ANBU his weapons.

"You're awfully bossy." Sasuke teased back. He saw her cheeks puff out in agitation.

"This is my hospital, Sasuke." Sakura, then walked inot the room with slight hesitation. Sasuke walked in behind her with a soft smile on his face, not noticing the body in the bed.

"That smile looks good on you, otouto."

Sasuke froze and he felt the blood drain from his face. Sakura casually walked over to the heart monitor. 'That voice. It can't be.' He looked over at the bed. Sasuke couldn't hold his emotions back. Confusion, happiness, anger and relief flooded his body all at once.

"Niichan." There he was, Itachi Uchiha in the flesh. "I thought you… I-" Sasuke struggled for words. He felt Sakura grab his hand in support. He tightened his grip on her hand slightly.

"I though so too, Sasuke. I guess my body fought death on its own. I even accepted my death. I was as shocked as you are." Itachi took deep breaths. He might be healed, but he was still recovering.

"Don't push yourself, Itachi-san." Sakura watched him with concern.

"I'm fine. I need to build my strength up right, Har-" Itachi quickly cut himself off remembering his mistake last time.

"Just call me Sakura. Since no one around here can't seem to remember that I'm married now. That was 13 years ago!" Sakura bristled as she snapped the chart closed. "Now, if you'll excuse me." She walked out while shutting the door behind her a little roughly. Sasuke sighed and closed his eyes at his wife's outburst.

"I didn't mean to offend her. I was kind of off the grid all these years. You're married now and you have a daughter." Sasuke looked at his older brother as he spoke. "I've never been so proud of you, otouto."

Sasuke's face softened. "You helped me become the man I am today. It was a long difficult road, but I have people that loved me the whole time, especially Sakura." He sat in the chair next to Itachi's bed.

"Your wife is rather passionate."

The younger Uchiha chuckled at his brother's comment.

"Sakura has a knack for overreacting. Just giver her time, she'll get over it." He absently rubbed the nub of the missing arm. A comfortable silence fell between them.

Itachi took the time to observe Sasuke. He had noticed that he got exceptionally taller over the years. He glanced at the missing appendage. Curiosity flickered across his face. Sasuke caught his brother staring and sighed. "Let's just say that after the war, Naruto and I got into it. He lost an arm as well, but he got a bio-prosthetic. I was gone before they had a chance to make one for me. When I came back, Sakura cornered me about it. A few arguments later, I convinced her that I didn't want one. I just got used to fighting with just the one arm." He shrugged at his explanation. Itachi nodded silently.

"Before you ask, my hair is to hide my rinnigan." Sasuke pulled his hair back. Itachi was a bit surprised.

"How did you get it?" Itachi inquired

"That is a story for later. I really don't feel like explaining that one." Sasuke sat back in his chair.

A few seconds later, Sakura walks back in to the room hesitantly. "Eeto, Sasuke, I hate to ask this, but could you find Sarada-chan? Her team just came looking for her. I would go find her but she would be happier if she saw you instead." She smiled sheepishly at her husband.

"I suppose." Sasuke got up from his seat and stretched.

"Uchiha Sasuke, don't 'I suppose' me. I'm sure your daughter has questions only you can answer. Now," She put one of her hands on her hip and pointed at the door with the other. "Go! Your brother needs more rest and I still need to finish a few of his labs, so I'll be late."

Sasuke walked up to her and leaned his forehead against hers. "Don't over work yourself."

After kissing her forehead, he smirked at her flustered reaction and disappeared. Itachi smiled softly at his brother's gentleness towards Sakura. Who would've thought that Sasuke would ever settle down?

Sakura then cleared her throat, trying to keep her emotions in check. "If you need anything, don't hesitate to use the call button. I'll be in the lab." Itachi nodded at her as she turned to leave.

Sitting back, Itachi closed his eyes and smiled. He was finally home.

* * *

In a library, Sarada was sitting at a table, reading a book intently.

That's how Sasuke found her, as well as mountains of books around her on the table. Sighing inwardly, he took the seat across from her. Reading some of the titles, Sasuke realized that she was trying to find information on Itachi. He smiled at his daughter's persistence. She hadn't noticed him yet. Why does it seem that his girls are never observant to their surroundings?

"You know, the best way to get to know your uncle is to actually talk to him." He murmured. Sarada jumped at her father's voice.

"Papa, when did you get here?" She sat up and set the book down on the table.

"Your team is looking for you." Sasuke avoided her question easily. "Why aren't you training with them?" He grabbed one of the many books on the table and glanced at her. She had a troubled look on her face.

"Come on. I want to show you something." Sasuke got up quietly and stated for the exit.

Sarada scrambled after him quickly. Where was he taking her? Her father always was cryptic and it annoyed her greatly.

Once they got to their destination, Sarada looked around. All she saw was a few trees and a large boulder with vines growing on it. "Papa, why are we here? There isn't anything here."

Sasuke walked over to the boulder and started to pull the vines away. Once he finished, he stepped back to admire the boulder. Sarada noticed a few characters. With a closer look, she then realized that it was a grave stone. A grave stone for the Uchiha clan.

She looked up at her father, confused. "Papa, why is this here? I thought this was destroyed?" Sarada watched him trace a few names on the stone with his fingers. He was silent, too silent in the young girl's opinion.

"Papa-"

"Has your mother told you anything about my days as a genin?" She shook her head.

"She said that she wasn't comfortable discussing this topic because she didn't know the details." Sasuke nodded then sat in front of the boulder and beckoned for her to sit next to him. Once she settled next to him, he took a deep breath.

"What I am about to tell you may change your view of me, but don't let it change you view on the village." He looked down at her with a stern look.

"Don't worry, Papa. Nothing will change my view on you nor the village. I love you both dearly. Besides, I'm going to become hokage one day." Sarada ginned brightly at him with pushing her glasses up. Sasuke's face softened at her words.

"You are so much like your mother." He poked her forehead and chuckled at her flustered face. "Anyways, I'll start from when I was in the academy. That's where things went down a dark path."

* * *

It was well into the night when Sasuke and Sarada got home. "Where were you two? I was expecting you two to be home before me." Sakura walked into the living room with a towel over her shoulder and her apron around her waist.

"Papa and I were talking is all. We had quite a bit to catch up on."

Sarada smiled softly at her mother while giver her father a quick look. Sakura noticed but said nothing. "Well, then you should go get ready for bed." She went to go back to the kitchen.

"Actually, Mama, I was wondering if I could go see Itachi-ojisan." Sarada bit her lip nervously. Sakura blinked, then looked at Sasuke, who shrugged.

"That's fine, Sarada. Just remember, he is still recovering." Sakura smiled softly at her her. Sarada's face lit up and made a mad dash for the hospital.

"What did you say to her? Before, she couldn't get out of the room quick enough." Sakura turned to her husband, who was lounging lazily on the couch.

"I told her my story." Her eyes widened. She didn't think that he would tell their daughter about his dark past. Maybe it's because Itachi is _alive_?

"Sasuke, how did she take it?"

"She was a bit shocked. After a while, she seemed to understand the whole situation." Sasuke paused for a few moments. "You know, she'll become a great hokage."

Sakura noticed his far away look. Setting the towel down on the table and taking her aprob off, she walked over and sat next to him. "Yes, I do know." Sasuke blinked back into reality and looked at his wife, who was sitting back next to him. Then he saw the bags under her eyes. Bringing his hand up, he tapped her forehead, right above the diamond.

"You need to rest. I'll be up for a little while longer." Sakura hummed in agreement.

"Fine. Just make sure you get your rest, too. A lot has happened over the last few days." She kissed his cheek and went to bed. Sasuke leaned his head back against the back of the couch.

Yes, a lot has happened.

* * *

Sarada stood in front of the hospital room's door. Yes, she was excited earlier, but now she was unsure. What if he ewasn't the person her papa said her was? She shook her head. 'Don't think like that! You need to trust your Papa.' With that resolve, she went in.

The room was quiet, excluding the heart monitor. When she saw Itachi, it looked as though he was asleep. 'Well it is late, Sarada. What were you thinking!' She berated herself as she turned to leave.

"I didn't expect you to be here so soon since our last encounter, Sarada-chan." Sarada's eyes widened as she turned to her uncle. She thought he was asleep! "Don't worry. You didn't wake me. I'm just a light sleeper." His explanation seemed to ease her confusion. "So, what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?" Sarada blinked. What was she doing here? Sure, she wanted to see him, but what did she want to talk about with him? She scowled at herself. Sarada hated to be unprepared. Itachi smiled softly. "Why don't you have a seat?" He slowly moved to sit up. Slowly, Sarada sat in the chair next to the bed.

"Eeto, forgive me. I've came unprepared." She bowed her head in shame.

"Is anyone really prepared? It's a matter of how you handle the situation. There is no need to beat yourself up over it."

"I suppose so." She looked up shyly. Itachi could definitely see the similarities between his brother and niece. They have the same hair and eye color. Has she activated her sharingan yet? With all respect, he wishes that she hasn't yet. No one this young should go through something traumatic. Noticing his staring, she looked away while blushing. "What's with the staring?"

Itachi chuckled. "Forgive me. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable." He sighed quietly. She was a lot like her mother when it comes to their personality: fiery. He looked at the clock. It was near one in the morning. Why is she here? Don't get him wrong, he loved to talk to his niece to get to know her better, but she is still young. "Do your parents know that you're here?"

Sarada pushed her glasses up her nose. "I'm more respectable to my parents than that Uzumaki Boruto. Unless I'm going on a mission, I always let my parents know where I am going to be. You never know what's going to happen." Sarada crossed her arms. "Last time I didn't let Mama know where I was, I was almost stabbed by Papa and kidnapped by some weird experiment that Orochimaru let loose. Papa stopped himself because he saw my sharingan. Mama stopped them from kidnapping by using her famous strength. Lets just say that I was in trouble with the both of them." She smiled sheepishly. Then her smile dropped as quickly as it came. Itachi looked upset. "Itachi-ojsan?"

"How did you get your sharingan?" Sarada looked surprised at this question. This is what he was upset about?

"Well, I was following the Hokage to his meeting spot with my father. I haven't met my father yet at the time. I guess when I got really excited as we got really close, I triggered the awakening of my sharingan." She looked at him. "Mama said that it was only awakened via traumatic experiences, but mine wasn't. Papa says that I have changed the Uchiha way. I say it was by chance really. After reading all the history books about the Uchiha clan, the ones that stopped before your coming, I've realized that the Uchiha's never really fully used the sharingan. They were more concerned with hatred and power. With me awakening my sharingan they way that I did, taught me that its love that unlocks its true strength." She pushed her glasses up her nose once she finished speaking. No one was ever really interested on what she thought about her own awakening until now. She realized that Itachi thought she went through something traumatic. HE was worried about her and her innocence. They just met so why was he so worried? Maybe her father was right: Itachi is a gentle soul.

"You're an intelligent young lady. Not many girls your age would go above and beyond to find answers to questions about themselves. I am glad you never had to go through anything…awful."

Sarada giggled at her uncle's worries. "The scariest thing that's out there is a bear who keeps escaping the zoo. There is no need to worry at this time, Itachi-ojisan." Itachi looked up at the ceiling, taking a deep breath while closing his eyes.

"Good."

Sarada watched him silently. Her father's words from their earlier conversation rang though her head: _'He graduated the academy at the age of seven. At age eight, he awakened his sharingan. Then at age ten, he was a chunin. A year later, he became an ANBU operative. Then at the age of thirteen, he was an ANBU captain.'_ She was mystified when she heard that. 'It's like he could've became the Hokage.' When that thought crossed her mind, she had a great idea. Hesitantly, she spoke up.

"Eeto, Itachi-ojisan?" Sarada watched him open his eyes and turned his head to look at her expectantly.

"When you are well enough, would you train me?" She bit her lower lip nervously. Itachi's eyes widened. He never trained anyone before. Would he be able to? Sure she might be possibly as intelligent as he, but could _he_ do it? He closed his eyes but all he could see was Sasuke asking the same thing. No, he won't pass this up like he did with his brother. Taking another deep breath, he opened his eyes once more and motioned for her to come closer.

Blinking, Sarada got up form the chair and walked over.

Reaching his hand up, Itachi poked her forehead.

"Maybe."


End file.
